The Impossible Romance
by Tubbywritesfanfic
Summary: Life is so impossible! Half the world is trying to kill you, foes or friends, and lastly everything you do no matter what, you can't get your crush to be yours! I guess in life you can run from fatality


Butch's P.O.V

Chapter 1: In Heaven

I was sitting in the house of the Powerpuff Girls and it wasn't for doing some good crime, over this year being sixteen me and my brothers decided to go to school, the same one as the PPG but over a few months we all became friends but I wish I was more than just friends to one of the PPG; Buttercup, she was my counterpart and she did a lot of things like me but _better_. So tonight I was able to sit nice and close to Buttercup well not totally as she sat next to me on a chair yet sitting on the far edge hanging off a little. I being me found it hard to resist looking at her, her straight black hair that almost reached her shoulder and her loose green tank top that had a black bra underneath then black shorts with black straps the slid down and wrapped around her thighs

"Butch!" scowled Blossom he looked at her as her face was all screwed up "Truth or dare?" she asked

"oh yeah um truth" I replied coming back to reality then there was Blossom she is totally annoying and never approved of anything at least that what's Buttercup tells me when we hang out.

"Oh okay Butch well tell us about your first date ever" Blossom grinned like I was going to say something juicy I nodded and shrugged

"some random chick" I shrugged and everyone looked at me

"man that's bull tell us the real story" Buttercup grunted and I hope nobody noticed but I could feel my face get kind of hot so I crossed my arms and growled

"fine it was with Princess...But nothing happened beside her thinking I'm her boyfriend" that was also another problem Butterbabe had a boyfriend and I had a bitch named Princess then everyone sat still and looked at each other "whatever Bubbles truth or dare?" I asked looking at the blond, blue eyed girl

"I want A dare please!" she yipped sometimes I wanted to slap her but didn't even though she can be stupid

"Okay hmm I want you to smell everyone here and tell me what everyone smells like" I told her I was kind of running out of ideas but this would be interesting

"Oh okay then well I accept" Bubbles said determinedly standing up walking over to Blossom she bent down and took a sniff "you remind me of soap" standing back up straight and walking over to Boomer who was a bright red then she was face and face to him "you smell like mint toothpaste" Bubbles smiled and walked over to Brick she didn't get as close like last time "plastic..." Bubbles snorted and walked over me and got in my face I couldn't really see but I saw a red looking thing out of the corner of my eye and I heard Blossom laughing I looked at Bubbles and her pigtails, still wearing them like that since she was five but she wore her hair down more now but still "can't tell" she lifted up and looked at Buttercup and didn't even get near her "sweat" then she skipped off and sit next to Blossom "Buttercup truth or dare?" Bubbles asked

"dare" she mumbled the Bubbles and Blossom sprang up and grabbed my hand and Buttercup's hand and dragged us to a closet

"I dare Buttercup to play seven minutes of heaven with Butch" Bubbles squealed and Blossom joined in.

"So! How you play is you both go in the closet and we time you and you do _stuff"_ Blossom explained making some weird face when she said stuff Bubbles then opened the door and Blossom pushed us in and locked the door

"Time starts now!" they both squeaked and walked away. " _this is your chance Butch just do it''_ the thought just slammed my head making me far from confident , I turned to Buttercup she stood her arms crossed and a scowl on her face drawing out a big look of displeasure. I took all my guts and walked over to her keeping my cool I slowly raised my arms up resting my hands on the wall and both arms trapped Buttercup

"what the hell are you doing?" she asked looking away I ignored her comment and carful slid my hands down the wall onto her waist

Buttercup's P.O.V

He placed his hands on my hips inching his face closer and closer to mine

"Butch..." I whispered looking into his big forest green eyes

"Shh Butterbutt whatever happens here stays here..." he mumbled, I opened my mouth and before I spoke he began kissing me. After a few nips it was more intense... he continued sliding his hands down stopping at my rear end as I slid my hands up underneath his shirts. It was a never ending moment and I loved every second of,

"Okay guys your time is up'' squeaked Bubbles as she knocked on the door the sound had startled Butch as he pulled away quickly fixing himself with the biggest grind on his face I slowly pulled forth off the wall brushing myself off and looking at Butch he gave me a small nod as we walked over to the door opening it and casually stepping out, We didn't even sit down when they started to ask questions

"Are you guys together now" smiled Boomer his eyes clouded with his thoughts

"What happened!" cheered Bubbles

"Do anything dirty?" smirked Brick followed by a energy forced punch to the arm by Blossom, the questions rolled and rolled yet I kept quiet looking around ignoring their inside hopes

"Can't you all mind your own BUSINESS!" Butch yowled " Me and Buttercup are good friends all we did was talk okay! I think it's time we left guys like look at Boomer he's practically asleep" We all looked at Boomer and how he struggled to stay awake

"Damn Butch we get it..." trailed Brick "Okay lets go" he helped Boomer up and walked him out the door I looked at Butch as I hoped my eyes told him I was upset with the lies... Butch never told the truth

"Hey Butch I'll walk you out!" smiled Bubbles, he nodded as and they preceded to go with his eyes fixed on me. I turned around and headed for the upstairs to my room. Since me and my sisters were grown up it was very odd if we shared the same room more or less bed so me and my sisters had just taken the room divided it up in to three equal rooms I reached the top of the hallway I turned and was about to open my door but felt a gentle hand rest on my shoulder

"huh oh hey Bloss what's up?" I asked acting cool she looked at me and tilted her head towards my room I sighed and opened the door we walk right to my bed and sat down

"So Buttercup you do know Bubbles has a huge crush on Butch right" Blossom asked trying to look me in my eyes but I continued to look at my floor I nodded then shooting up and getting my nightly rush of adrenaline I only get this because at night I think about my day and it all crashes down on me stressing me out causing my adrenaline.

"If that is so why did she dare me to play seven minutes in heaven?" I remarked

"well it's Bubbs we are taking about she really wants you guys together yet she wants the same for herself" Blossom stated. I got up grabbed Blossom and tugged her up and dragged her out of my room "ugh what are you doing!" grunted Blossom

" My nightly exercise stupid" said slamming the door rushing over to my gym clothes quickly changed and flew out the window" _This is going to be a great_ _Sophomore year..."_ I thought flying down the street.

Bubbles P.O.V

Chapter 2: Sophomore's First day

I walked down the stairs and swerved for the bathroom with my clothes and beauty products at hand. I started to get undressed slowly looking at my clothes making sure they made me stand out. My clothes consisted of some really cute white and blue flats and short, ruffled baby blue skirt and a professional dark blue shirt with a white tie and no sleeves. I stepped into the shower thinking about last night's little get together with the rowdyruff boys and how fun it was with the water chug battle between Blossom and Brick, they tied but both couldn't finish and they both had to spit up the water I laughed so hard. Then we played truth or dare... I gave a shiver " _I wished I never made Buttercup do that with Butch..."_ I thought as I washed off my body and got out drying myself off. I couldn't get it off my mind I got dressed and began my makeup slowly and perfectly giving a flick of the eyebrow and putting on a mellow blue eye shadow, I continued on with my makeup until a loud knock came at the door

"Hey Bubbs hurry up we need the bathroom and your food is getting cold!" Yelled Buttercup I looked at my face in the mirror giving a quick brush through my bright blond hair tying them up into two lengthy pigtails

"Okay! I'm good" I cheered opening the door seeing Buttercup sitting down eating her face blank with no product she noticed I was looking

"Sorry Bubbs I go natural" she shrugged and continued eating, I shook my head and walked to the Kitchen and grabbed my plate of toast and eggs with some butter sprinkled with brown sugar on the side " _Oh blossom you know just what I like"_ I picked up the plate deciding where to eat then It hit me that I should sit with Buttercup and nose my way into what _actually_ happened in the closet with Butch, it was full proof since I only told Blossom of my major crush. I rushed into the living room taking a seat next to Buttercup being as casual so she didn't suspect anything

"Hey Bc!" I chirped looking at her and her black un tamed hair I so badly wanted to brush it

"What do you want?" she grumbled looking at me with her raging emerald eyes

"Nothing how about you'' I asked over looking her anger maybe I shouldn't ask about last night

"Well nothing..." she trailed looking at me this is not how she behaved something must of happened in that closet

"What are you guys doing! we are going to be late!" yelped Blossom shooting out of the bathroom and over to our stuff picking up hers putting it on and tossing me and Buttercup our stuff sending a pink beam out the front door then we busted out of the door down to Pokey Oaks High school.

We flew down landing on the ground walk toward the school

"Uh Bloss where is everyone?" Buttercup asked looking at the deserted School Blossom took out her phone and showed me and Buttercup the time "BLOSSOM! Why did you bring us here early you sai- no yelled! that we were late!" Buttercup blew, Blossom shrugged

"everyone will be where soon and when I meant late I meant we were going to be late for being early" stated Blossom. As the two girls fought like lions over prey the sound of footsteps rang in my ears I looked away and saw the Rowdyruff Boys walking towards us talking among one another. Not thinking I ran to Butch

"Hi Butch!" I yipped, he looked at me giving a bored nod and looked behind me. I turned to see what he was looking at... It was Buttercup... why could he see I liked him and I wanted him, not her! She is with Mitch plus boys are not her top priority they were mine!

"Oh Bubbles... silly little girl! IGNORE your sister and get Butch and I will help you" croaked a mysterious voice. I looked around thinking who this was and before I opened my mouth to ask the voice came back

" SHH don't speak! only you can hear me so when you think I know what you're thinking about" She whispered I looked around some more staring at that boys as they helped with Blossom and Buttercup

"But who are you" I thought well walking over to the group and the voice in the most clam way hushed me and said

"I will help you and you help me but for now who I am is not important what is important is getting you Butch"


End file.
